degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Showstopper101/Bardell: Below Zero! Season 2 Episode 4: Young, Wild,
'Main Plot: Tyler/Adriana' (Tyler and Adriana are dancing in a night club, Lindsay and Star are dancng next to them.) Tyler: I'm having so much fun tonight! Adriana: Well, I'm glad your having fun! (Adriana kisses Tyler.) Adriana: I haft to go to the bathroom! Come with Lindsay? Lindsay: Coming. (Lindsay and Adriana walk away and Star pulls a bag out of her pocket.) Tyler: Is that coke? Star: Yeah, you want some? Tyler: No I don't do that stuff anymore. Star: Come on a little can't hurt. Tyler: No! Star: Whatever, whimp. Tyler: Hey I'm not a whimp. Star: Prove it. (Star hands Tyler the bag of coke, Tyler does the coke.) 'Opening ' 'Subplot: Alexis/Hakeem ' (Alexis knocks on Hakeem's door.) Hakeem: Alexis! I missed you over the summer! Alexis: I missed you two! (Alexis hugs Hakeem.) Todd: What do I not get a hug? Alexis: Todd! I didn't see you there! (Alexis hugs Todd.) '' Alexis: So anything happen while I was gone over the summer? Hakeem: Nothing but missing my amazing friend! Alexis: Aww, how sweet. Hakeem: Well you were away in L.A. with your ''boyfriend. Alexis: Let's not talk about, Daniel. Todd: Why? Alexis: I just don't want to! (Alexis sits down on Hakeem's couch and grabs a Xbox controller.) Alexis: So you two ready to get your asses kicked in some black ops? 'Third Plot: Alton/Raviva/Sophia ' (Alton and Raviva are sitting at a table in JavaStar.) Raviva: So who are you going to pick as your V.P.? Alton: Oh I'm thinking of this girl her name is Raven, Ryan something like that. Raviva: Oh I'm so jelly or that slut. Alton: You should be she's so damn beatiful. (Alton kisses Raviva.) Raviva: I love you. Alton: I love you too. 'Main Plot: Tyler/Adriana' (Tyler is acting crazy at the night club, Adriana looks at Lindsay.) Adriana: Is there drugs going around? Lindsay: Um, I'm thinking there are. Ask Star, she's the druggie. (Adriana walks up to Star.) Adriana: Did you give Tyler drugs? Star: Yeah som coke! Do you want some? Adriana: NO! I'm good. (Adriana walks up to Tyler.) Adriana: So when were you going to tell me about your little coke party, you had while I was in the bathroom? Tyler: You care? (Adriana rolls her eyes and walks away.) Adriana: He's all yours, Star, have fun! Tyler: That's right walk away! (Adriana looks back and see's Tyler and Star dirty dancing together. Lindsay walks over to her.) Lindsay: Come on, lets go. (Lindsay and Adriana walk ) 'Subplot: Alexis/Hakeem' (The next day, Hakeem finds Todd in the hallway.) Hakeem: Hey Todd! Todd: Hey. Hakeem: Can you help me with something. Todd: Depends on what it is. Hakeem: You can keep a secret right? Todd: Um, yeah I guess I can. Hakeem: I want to ask Alexis out but I'm scared she'll say no because well she just got out of a relationship with, Daniel. Todd: Great my two friends like each other. Hakeem: So she likes me? Todd: Yes! (Daniel hugs Sergio and runs away.) '' 'Third Plot: Alton/Raviva/Sophia (Sophia and Alton are in English.) Sophia: So have you found your V.P? Alton: Yeah I was thinking.... (Sophia cuts Alton off.) Sophia: I mean I know you have a girlfriend and all but...I was kinda hoping I could be your V.P. Alton:You wanna be my V.P.? Sophia: Yeah.... Alton: Well, your my V.P. Raviva will understand. (Alton smiles and Sophia gets a exicted look on her face.) '''Main Plot- Tyler/Adriana (Tyler runs up to Adriana in the hallway.) Tyler: Adi wait up! Adriana: I have to go to cls. Tyler: Last night was bad and I didn't like us fighting like that. Adriana: You got all hih then danced with another girl right infornt of my face! Tyler: Sorry, I wasn't myself last night. Adriana: Yeah, tell me about it. Tyler: Look it was a one time thing. Adriana: Promise? Tyler: Yes, promise. Adriana: Ugh! I so can't stay mad at you! (Adriana kisses Tyler.) Adriana: I have to go, love you. (Adriana walks away. Tyler reaches into his pocket and pulls out a bag of coke. He puts it back into his pocket.) 'Subplot: Alexis/Hakeem' (Hakeem runs over to Alexis.) Hakeem: Hey Alexis I have a question... Alexis: Okay. (Hakem starts to get nervous.) Hakeem: Will you go on a date with me? (Alexis stops walking and looks at Hakeem.) Alexis: Are you being for real? Hakeem: Yes... Alexis: Yes, I'll go on a date with you! Hakeem: Are you sure? Alexis: Never been surer in my life! Hakeem: But, can you tell me why you and Daniel broke up? Alexis: It's a long story. Hakeem: You can tell me everything. I won't tell anyone. Alexis: Okay. (Alexis and Hakeem walkaway.) 'Third Plot: Alton/Raviva/Sophia' (Alton and Sophia walk into Alton's house.) Sophia: So does Raviva hate me now? Alton: Nope, shes not too happy with me but she doesn't hate you. Sophia: Okay good cuz she's like my only friend. Alton: Hey! You have me! (Alton and Sophia laugh then Alton kisses Sophia, Raviva see's this threw his window and walks away.) Sophia: Woe! Woe! Woe! Okay look I like you like you but you have a girlfriend, my friend! Alton: Yeah right sorry. Can we not tell Raviva about this? Sophia: Um, yeah, I don't want to lose her. (Sophia and Alton sit in silence.) 'Main Plot: Adriana/Tyler ' (Tyler is playing a video game in his room, the volum is up full blast. Adriana walks in.) Adriana: Tyler!!! Tyler! (Adriana walks in fornt of the TV.Tyler pauses the video game.) Adriana: Hey, so are we going to The Dot tonight? Tyler: (moving around a lot.) ''Um, I don't know. If you want. Sure. Maybe. Adriana: Okay, lets go then. Tyler: Why do you get to decide what happens? Huh? It's always about YOU! YOU! YOU! Why don't I matter? Adriana: ''(looking at him weariedly.) ''Tyler, whats up? Tyler: YOU! You're so damn selfish! (He shakes Adriana.) It's all about you! ''(Tyler walks away and throws himself down on his bed. Adriana see's a bag of coke.) Adriana: Oh my god! (picks up the coke) ''is this it?! ''(Tyler inches his neck.) '' Adriana: Ty, you promise me you would never do this again! ''(Tyler starts to walk around.) '' Tyler: You never have anytime for me! Adriana: I have nothing but time for you! Your drug use isn't my fault! Tyler: Why can't you just be suportive? Adriana: Of a what? A druggie? ''(Adriana throws the bag of coke at Tyler.) Adriana: I'm leaving Tyler! Get some help! (Adriana leaves and Tyler just watches.) '…To Be Continued… ' Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts